Gato negro
by TheRusso
Summary: Cruzaron miradas y unas cuantas palabras. Desde entonces, Naruto aprendió que los gatos son verdaderamente escurridizos. {NaruSasuNaru}
1. 01 - El gato que se cruzó en su camino

_**01**_

 _._

 _El gato que se cruzó en su camino_

 _._

Debía tener la peor suerte del mundo, porque justo tuvo que escuchar el llamado de la naturaleza cuando hacía su examen parcial. No podía salir hasta terminar el examen, y no podía concentrarse en el examen cuando sólo podía pensar que necesitaba aliviar sus necesidades. Quería darse de golpes contra el mesa-banco, pero podía sentir la mirada de Sakura desde el otro extremo del salón amenazándolo con la mirada para que terminara el examen antes de entregarlo y salir corriendo. Pues según lo que debía estar pensando "No pasó toda la semana ayudándole a estudiar, sólo para que lo dejara tirado todo por un problema menor".

 _Lo siento, Sakura-chan._

− ¡Naruto!

Y mientras su pelirrosa amiga juraba que sería la última vez que le ayudaba en algo, Naruto ya iba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al baño más cercano de la facultad, sólo para encontrarse con que "oh, sorpresa", estaban limpiándolo y su segunda opción, sabía estaba en remodelación. Quiso maldecir a los dioses habidos y por haber, pues entre más corría más sentía que algo dentro de él iba bajando hasta la línea de salida. Miró hacia todos los lados, encontrando en su campo de visión la facultad de Artes, la facultad vecina y la que seguramente tenía los baños más cerca, sin pensarlo demasiado siguió corriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 _._

 _NxSxN_

 _._

No era una persona supersticiosa, pero no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo desde que el collar que Hinata le regaló en su último cumpleaños decidió romperse después de que a Karin se le saliera el nombre del chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga. Podría no pensar en cualquier cosa, pero después de que sucediera la pelirroja había dicho que debía regresar a clases o le iría mal con el profesor que no parecía aceptar su elaborado trabajo que había hecho con mucho esfuerzo esa mañana.

− Esto es mala suerte, sin duda.

Había mencionado antes de irse, dejando a Sasuke con un gusto extraño en la boca, pues el collar que sostenía en manos para no perder, se trataba de un gato negro, en honor al gusto desquiciante que podía tener el moreno por esos animales. Planeaba acomodarlo de nuevo alrededor de su cuello e ir a la cafetería a pasar la hora libre que tenía entre clases, pero no quería acomodarlo ahí, donde alguna que otra persona con vestimentas extrañas le observaban como si fuera el bicho raro y no ellos.

Decidió caminar tranquilo hacia el baño más cercano, que para su sorpresa, estaba bastante limpio, a decir verdad siempre pensó que los baños de esa facultad eran los más sucios o decorados dramáticamente, pero al contrario, estaban más limpio que los de la facultad de medicina y los de su propia facultad. Quizá y podía volver por ahí cuando se diera la oportunidad, aunque dudaba mucho pensar en ello cuando se presentara dicha oportunidad.

Suspiró mientras veía el collar y se daba cuenta que se había abierto, el broche estaba flojo, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de esfuerzo, por el momento sería lo más seguro guardarlo y ponérselo de nuevo cuando estuviera arreglado. Volvió a soltar un suspiro, colocándolo alrededor de su cuello, sólo para probar si podía abrocharlo en el segundo hueco y llevarlo de esa manera, de forma segura. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y el movimiento reflejándose por el espejo le hizo detenerse, un extraño chico rubio le observaba sorprendido.

 _._

 _NxSxN_

 _._

Naruto recordaba la primera vez que vio a Sakura, había pensado que había sido la chica más bonita que había visto, luego conoció a la amiga de Kiba y se dio cuenta que las chicas hermosas realmente existían. Pero no recordaba, en ningún momento haber pensado algo acerca de otro hombre, no como esa vez. Por un momento pensó que había entrado en el baño equivocado, pero fijándose bien se daba cuenta que el chico que le regresaba la mirada a través del espejo era de facciones masculinas, algo delicadas pero masculinas.

Quiso fruncir el ceño por dos razones; la primera, se había dado cuenta que ninguno parecía tener intenciones de desviar la mirada, y la segunda, desde que se había detenido para observar al desconocido a los ojos las ganas de ir al baño parecían haberse esfumado por arte de magia. De haber sabido, se hubiese quedado un poco más en el salón, ahora tendría que trabajar más duro el próximo parcial y dejar la comodidad de lo constante y entonces ni Sakura lo iba a ayudar.

Aun con eso en mente no podía dejar de observar al chico, preguntándose por qué le parecía atractivo, cuál era la razón, si eran sus ojos rasgados y oscuros, si era su cabello aunque realmente no creía que tuviera mucho de especial, era negro y lacio. Su piel era pálida, y su cuerpo esbelto, nada especial, el típico chico japonés… pero atractivo, realmente atractivo, como algún tipo de modelo. ¿Y si era modelo? Era la facultad de Artes después de todo.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos se rompió cuando aquel desconocido decidió desviar la mirada y seguir en lo suyo, acomodando lo que tenía entre manos, atrás de su cuello, un collar en forma de gato negro. − ¡Un gato! – Exclamó, dándose cuenta que realmente ese chico tenía características felinas y que seguramente por esa razón le parecía atractivo, los gatos eran más femeninos que masculinos. Eso sin duda debía ser, pero aun con esa respuesta y la sonrisa estúpida de victoria en su rostro, no podía dejar de observar al chico que volvía a dirigirle la mirada, una seria mirada que no tardó en ponerle nervioso.

Sasuke, por otro lado estaba ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Las mujeres solían observarle como idiotas colegialas todo el tiempo, cuando les devolvía la mirada se giraban avergonzadas o eran unas completas descaradas y se ponían en modo coqueto, eran tan molestas. También había uno que otro chico, que al verse atrapados le sostenían la mirada unos momentos antes de seguir en lo suyo, como si no se lo hubiesen estado comiendo con la mirada, eran menos molestos porque al menos no se andaban con juegos. Así que en realidad, que ese chico le hubiese estado observando no le pareció extraño, fue más bien el hecho de que le sostuviera la mirada de tal manera que incluso le hizo sentir nervios que pudo controlar a la perfección. Lo concedió a sus características exóticas, rubio, ojos azules, claro que le parecería una mirada penetrante, especialmente porque no recordaba haberlo visto antes, aunque tenía cierto parecido con uno de los amigos de su padre.

Decidió ignorarlo mientras volvía con lo suyo, aunque el grito que soltó poco después le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que casi soltara el collar y le diera un paro cardiaco. Le devolvió la mirada, molesto. ¿Por qué sonreía ese idiota?

− Déjame ayudarte −. Vio que se acercaba a él con confianza, haciéndole sentir desconfiado. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿También era uno de esos chicos con preferencias dudosas? Aun si pensaba de esa manera, no le molesto el hecho de que tomara el collar de su mano y se pusiera detrás de él para colocárselo.

− El broche está flojo −. Advirtió, sin quitarle la vista de encima, pues era el primero de ellos que se acercaba a hacer algo al respecto. No, Sasuke no era uno de ellos, él prefería a las mujeres, sin duda, pero a veces sentía curiosidad qué tanta era la diferencia entre un coqueteo femenino a uno masculino. Y aunque el hecho de estar jugando un papel femenino en ese momento no era de su completo agrado, sentía la curiosidad crecer y el chico tampoco estaba tan mal como para hacer la prueba.

Naruto sólo asintió mientras veía con cuidado el objeto entre sus manos para no tirarlo por accidente o tardar mucho en abrocharlo. – Lo abrocharé en el segundo eslabón −. Respondió, con toda seguridad mientras decidía poner manos a la obra y colocárselo de una vez por todas al chico frente a él. Pero antes, decidió tragar un poco de saliva al notar que el cuello de ese chico era realmente esbelto, pálido y se veía muy suave. ¿Y si lo tocaba, un poco al menos? ¿Creería que era gay? No lo era, pero la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo y el rubio no era de esos que se aguantaban las cosas.

− ¿Qué esperas? – Ante la breve prisa que le corría el otro, de forma automática abrochó el collar y cuando Sasuke creyó que se alejaría, se acercó un paso más, tocando con el pulgar directamente bajo su nuca. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole erizar los pelos alrededor del área, sin embargo, no hizo amago alguno de moverse o quitárselo de encima. ¿Era eso lo que solían hacer para coquetear con otro chico? Porque era muy directo y lejos de asustarle, una parte de él reconoció que le agradaba, aunque lo pensó de nuevo cuando vio que se acercaba otro paso al punto de sentir su cuerpo en su espalda, nada morboso pero lo suficientemente excitante para empezar a debatir si debía quitárselo de encima o seguir. ¿Por qué seguir? No tenía ni idea pero la mirada que le estaba mandando a través del espejo… le empujaba a relajarse sólo un poco, decidido a no ser esta vez el primero en desviar la mirada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a ambos del trance. ¿Quién fue el primero en desviar la mirada? Ni idea. Pero había sido Sasuke el primero en actuar como si nada pasara y salir del baño con toda la tranquilidad posible, Naruto hubiese ido detrás de él, sintiendo que tenía que hacerlo, pero como un chasquido, las ganas de orinar volvieron y maldijo su mala suerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. 02 - Huellas

_**02**_

 _._

 _Huellas_

 _._

Cuando finalmente sus facultades mentales decidieron responderle, iba camino a su salón de clases, sintiendo algo extraño, muy extraño a su alrededor. No, no era una tormenta eléctrica o que de repente todas las personas se habían convertido en ninjas, era sólo una sensación extraña, como si el tiempo se moviera un poco lento y el silencio decidiera utilizar sus oídos de escondite. Era consciente de su propia respiración, y eso le molestaba, era consciente también de las personas y las conversaciones que sonaban lejanas, aun estando tan cercanos a ellos.

− ¡Tú! ¡Idiota! – El golpe en su cabeza fue lo suficientemente fuerte para reventar la burbuja que tenía intenciones de ahogarlo. Miró con el dolor reflejado en su rostro a Sakura y la carpeta rosada que había utilizado como arma. Sus amigos también estaban ahí, algunos riendo por el acto y otros restándole la debida importancia.

− Creo que estoy enamorado −. No supo por qué, pero era eso lo que había salido de sus labios, haciendo las risas más estridentes y causando que su mejor amiga rodara los ojos con molestia.

− Naruto, ya hablamos de esto… − La pelirrosa había llevado una de sus manos hacia la frente, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos para obtener la paciencia que nunca había sido parte de su naturaleza. Dándose cuenta de ello, el rubio decidió interrumpirle moviendo las manos en negación con prisa.

− No, no. No hablo de ti, Sakura-chan.

Konohamaru se alejó un par de pasos cuando las carcajadas empezaron a adornar su garganta y el estómago empezó a dolerle, pues estaba seguro que de no haber retrocedido algunos pasos, Sakura ya le hubiera golpeado con la carpeta rosada para que se callara de una buena vez.

− ¿De quién hablas, Naruto? – Cuestionó Shikamaru, con las manos en los bolsillos, no era que el hecho le importara, pero tenía curiosidad y sabía que si su amigo no lo sacaba en ese momento, iba a estar carcomiéndose la cabeza con eso hasta quién sabe cuándo.

− Ah… − Torció la boca, dándose cuenta que no tenía ni idea de quien era aquel sujeto. – Estaba en el baño de artes, así que seguramente estudia en esa facultad −. Eso bastaba para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta que Naruto no tenía ni idea de quién era la chica en cuestión, así que ellos menos.

− Descríbela, tal vez yo la conozca −. Animo Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la mayor atención posible en lo que sea que Naruto fuera a decir, porque si algo sabía de su amigo era que podía ser muy idiota a la hora de hablar.

− Es pálido, cabello oscuro, esbelto y bonito, muy bonito…

− ¿No es la amiga de Kiba? – Interrumpió Shikamaru, preguntándose si el amor no correspondido que a la chica se le notaba había dado fruto finalmente.

− ¿Hinata? No, no… No −. Entonces se dio cuenta de otro detalle, sus amigos, los que tenía en frente de él creían que hablaba de una mujer, lo lógico. ¿Qué cara pondrían de saber que hablaba de un él, otro hombre?

− Quita esa cara de espanto −. Lo volvió a golpear su amiga en el brazo para que espabilara, pero no hizo más que aterrarlo más. ¿Qué tan fuerte le golpearía Sakura cuando sepa que dejo de gustarle por otro chico? ¡No, no, no! − ¿Ahora qué haces? – Preguntó al verlo retroceder los mismo pasos que Konohamaru hacia unos momentos, evitar el primer golpe era lo esencial, el primero siempre era el más fuerte.

− Es… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Buscó a su alrededor, su salón estaba a unos metros y todavía no recogía sus cosas para largarse de ahí. – Ah… tiene ojos rasgados, como gato, son oscuros, muy oscuros-dattebayo. ¡Eso es! – Señaló a sus amigos, quienes comenzaban a perder el interés que en un momento el nuevo chisme les provocó. − ¡Tiene un collar en forma de gato negro! ¡Es todo lo que necesitan saber para encontrarlo y decirme si lo han visto!

− Además del collar, no ayuda en nada que tenga la apariencia estándar de asiático −. Informó Sakura, decidiendo cambiar el tema a uno más importante, como ir a comer a cafetería. – Pero si estás seguro que está en artes, puedo ayudarte a buscarla −. Se ofreció, Naruto dio por hecho que había olvidado el tema del examen y por eso andaba tan amable con él. – Muchas en esa facultad suelen tintar su cabello, será pan comido.

− Es un chico.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
